<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Dream by PappyIsTheBest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587846">Once Upon a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest'>PappyIsTheBest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Dadby, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), mc isn’t named but is nicknamed, mc thinks it’s just a vivid dream, soulmates connect through dreams, tsundere papyrus (sorta)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PappyIsTheBest/pseuds/PappyIsTheBest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red sunsets and Midnight sky’s, thats what you have witnessed every night since you were 18. It was almost as if your coming of age awoke something within you and you ended up meeting your edgy skeleton, named after one of the two most hated fonts. (His brother was named after the other one)</p><p>You didn’t mean to fall for him, but the bastard was too charming, knew how to make you laugh and you always felt like you had some sort of connection, that left you longing to see him night After night. Always making you return to him.</p><p>If only he was real and not a figment of your imagination.</p><p>——————<br/>You, the reader, have had a soul connection with sans since your coming of age at 18 years old. You were not aware that only soulmates could connect with each other through their dreams, you just thought that he was a dream, part of your overactive imagination and that you just have extra vivid dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby &amp; Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Grillby &amp; Papyrus (Undertale), Grillby &amp; Sans (Undertale), Grillby (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics of the HyperCircus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red sunsets and Midnight sky’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! ^_^’ guess who is posted story number 4... yup... me. Lol.<br/>But I have to say, this is a tester chapter, it’s a bit short, I know, but it’s to see how it goes and I promise that the next chapter WILL be longer. I’m just dipping my toes into the water at the moment.<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gold and orange reflected in the water of the lake you were currently sat at the edge of.<br/>
Once again you were waiting for a friend.</p><p>Your rather handsome <em>edgy</em> bone friend called sans... yeah... let’s not tell him you called him that, he would never let it go.</p><p>You had been meeting with him for years now, a perfect end to the day. You had met him after your 18th birthday, Almost as if you you were led to him... And boy was that first meeting strange.</p><p>It was filled with shouting swearing, arguing and quite a bit of flirting, mainly on his end that was...</p><p>Then it sort of settled down, not without resistance from you of course, but you soon realised he wasn’t that scary.<br/>
He was actually a total <em><b>dork</b></em> and a huge <em>nerd</em> when it came to the stars. It amused you greatly.</p><p>You would both sit and watch as the sun would go down, before lying on your backs to look up at the stars.</p><p>You would point out your favourite ones and he would remind you of their names and retell the stories. You never minded that it was a repeat, loving how his voice sounded, to the point that you could listen to him for hours.</p><p>Sometimes you would exchange stories about each other’s lives. Gosh was it interesting to hear about the Underground. Interesting but scary, with all that kill or be killed stuff going on. He told you of his brother and how he was the best captain of the royal guard. Gosh he was cute when he boasted.</p><p>In exchange you told him of the surface, your day to day life, the situations that happened over the years, he’ll even about the world wars. His favourite subject was when you once told him about Italian mafias... that had been amusing, but boy would he look good in a suit.</p><p>“hey doll, hope I didn’t leave ya waiting too long?” Ah there he was, golden tooth and all, Mr Mc-edgy Comic Sans the Skeleton. <br/>
<br/>
You turn in your place on the wooden bench to look at him. “Hey! You’re late, I started watching the sun set without you.” You smile half joking, gesturing for him to hurry up and join you.</p><p>“what kept you anyways?” You ask leaning into his side when he sat down, slinging an arm around you. “you’re never late, or at least not usually.”</p><p>He groaned pitifully, in an almost ‘woe is me’ way, wanting to get your sympathy. “paps demanded I help him recalibrate his traps before bed, he has a feeling that it’s an important day tomorrow so he wants to make sure everything is in working order.” He rolled his eyelights.</p><p>“ah,” you find yourself chucking as you pat his arm in mock sympathy. “Its okay sans, a little work won’t dust you, I mean, tell me if I’m wrong, but paps was probably the one to still do all the work” you smirk, knowing you were right.</p><p>Your smirk can only grow wider, when all you get is a grumble as your answer. You called it. Snuggling up to him, you relax, happy in this bubble, away from your life and work and other humans. </p><p>The sun sets and you both move to lie down on your usual spot on the hill.<br/>
It was still perfect. A perfect night, that helped you recharge for the next day.</p><p>Your eyes slip closed as you lay your head on his chest, his arms securely wrapped around you, as if he was afraid of <em>losing</em> you...</p><p><em><span class="u">And you suppose..</span>.</em> you mused as your eyes opened once again to see your bedrooms ceiling... <em><span class="u">you suppose that in some way, he does loose you... for it was all but a <b>dream</b>.</span></em></p><p>Red sunsets and Midnight sky’s is what you have witnessed every night since you were 18. It was almost as if your coming of age awoke something within you and you ended up meeting your edgy skeleton bestie.</p><p>You didn’t mean to fall for him, but the bastard was too charming, knew how to make you laugh and you always felt like you had some sort of connection, that left you longing to see him night After night. Always making you return to him.</p><p>Man your brain was wild. but why did the heart have to go and fall for him, your skeleton bestie, If only he was real and not a figment of your imagination. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh I hope you enjoyed it! and we all know where this will lead once she find out this is all real (Seeing as sans is still underground). Yup, yup, yup. ;)<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>(They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On the other end of the bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sans just wants to sleep all day and spend more time with his sweetheart, but sadly she doesn't sleep more than once a night, so he's stuck in this nightmare with his brother and the barrier between them, till tonight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH WOW... that... wow, the reaction to chapter one was amazing! Sorry for the wait -  but here is chapter 2 ;) !! Enjoy!!<br/>--------///--------<br/>Thank you for reading! - TinyAlex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans sighs as his eye open, the desire to curse out the universe growing within him as he is greeted with the darkness of his room. Of course, He was still in the Underground, still under the mountain with a barrier trapping them... and still kill or be killed.</p><p>Then again, with the fact that that bastard, King Asgore, planned on waging War with the humans as soon as the barrier was broken, he was <strike>selfishly</strike> happy that it was still up.</p><p>Heh, now Don't get him wrong, he never has given even <em>one</em> shit about the humans and never would have... if it wasn't for that meeting in his dreams 3 years ago.<br/>
That fateful day was the very day he started meeting his sweetheart every night. Now he was more than happy to have that cursed barrier staying up...</p><p>even if it meant that he would never get to see her beautiful eyes and gorgeous lip for real and up close.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>dang it.</em> </strike>
</p><p>Another sigh left his teeth, only for it to slip into a tired groan when his brother, Papyrus, started to bang violently on the door.</p><p>"SANS! SANS YOU WORTHLESS LAZYBONES! GET UP THIS INSTANT! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED! ARE YOU <em>STILL</em> ASLEEP??!!"</p><p>Ah, the loving <em>sweet</em> music of his baby brother shouting at him through the door, how delightful. <strong>NOT</strong>.</p><p>"<strong>alright</strong>! <strong><em>al</em></strong>-<em>right</em> already! quit ya banging! <em><strong>Stars</strong></em>! im <strong>up</strong>! <em>sheesh</em>... ya gonna break the damn door down at this point!" he shouts back with a growl.</p><p>This of course gets the result he wants, both telling his bro that he <em>was</em> awake and gets him to stop smashing the door.</p><p>"<em><strong>GOOD</strong></em>! NOW GET THAT ASS OF YOURS INTO THE KITCHEN FOR BREAKFAST! I WON'T BE HEATING IT UP IF IT GETS COLD!"</p><p>Sans grimaces. If he was lucky enough, Paps would have made dinosaur oatmeal rather then breakfast lasagna...</p><p>That bastard <em>knows</em> that his cooking is <strong>shit</strong> - or actually, he makes it shit <em>on purpose,</em> in order to make people <strong>sweat</strong> or to <strong><em>torture</em></strong> them with his <em><strong>poisonous</strong></em> cooking. Watching them closely, if not even gleefully as they swallow it down and lie to his face that it tastes <em>good. Yeesh.</em> </p><p>"<strong><em>weeding out the weak</em></strong>" was what his brother once told him after a monster practically dusted outside their doorstep after eating a full plate of badly cooked lasagna and running out the door hoping that papyrus wouldn't dust them if they pleased the Royal Guard Captain that way.</p><p><em>Thank the stars</em> that his brother was protective of him and his health, that he never did that to him.</p><p>Its the whole reason that they had this stupid charade. Him <em>pretending</em> to be the <strong>weaker</strong> brother, <em>hiding</em> behind the captain of the royal guard... Even tho both skeletons knew how ridiculously strong his magic was, being the judge and shit.</p><p><em><strong>Damn</strong></em> his stupidly low HP... even WITH his 10 LV that meant that his HP was only at <strong>10</strong>... it still was too low compared to every other monster in the Underground.</p><p>Getting himself dressed he trudged down the stairs into the kitchen to see his brother plate up a bowl of steaming oatmeal... thank fuck for that.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Finishing his breakfast, he uses his magic to get it to the sink, first dumping it in- but then he quickly changed his mind as he really didn't want to deal with his brother later, when he could easily go sleep after his shift at grillbys... </p><p>Hearing his brother starting to complain loudly - again - about the fact they were gonna be late, he wanders out, purposely slowly, with a smirk on his face making his brother even more irritated with him - it was hilarious how easy it was to make papyrus annoyed.</p><p>A short off escapes his teeth as he was hoisted into his brother's arms after putting his coat and shoes on.</p><p>"TOO SLOW! <strong>TOO</strong> <strong>SLOW</strong>! <em><strong>TOO</strong></em>! <em><strong>SLOW</strong></em>!" Paps rants shoving the door open then slamming it closed, it locking behind them. "WHY DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF - YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK FAST ENOUGH - SIGH, NOW LET US GO."</p><p>"sure thin' boss. lead the way." his grin widens as he relaxes in his brother's hold.</p><p>He relaxes so much that he falls asleep, waking with a start when his brother practically shoves him on his seat.</p><p>"GOOD! YOU'RE AWAKE! NOW I NEED YOU TO NOT FALL ASLEEP! THIS IS YOUR WORK BROTHER, AND AS YOUR CAPTAIN, I EXPECT YOU TO NOT SLEEP ON THE JOB. HONESTLY, THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVE THIS JOB IS BECAUSE IM YOUR HIGHER UP AND NOT UNDYNE." He scoffs.... </p><p>Only to slam a Tupperware of lasagna.<br/>
"YOUR LUNCH. MAKE SURE YOU EAT IT. ITS NOT TOO MUCH NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK.... And No. This Is The Good Batch." Papyrus gives him a look that only sans knows as his own version of protective affection, before its gone and he is back to Papyrus Captain of the Royal Guard.</p><p>"NOW, IM GOING TO GO CHECK IN MY TRAPS-" HE POINTS AT HIM A REPEATING "DO NOT FALL ASLEEP"</p><p>And walks off making Sans sit back in his seat and sag with a sigh.</p><p>Another day of boring guard duty, sitting waiting for the human that probably won't show up... Sans despite his brother's angry words, relaxes even more and drifts off.</p>
<hr/><p>He awakes once again to the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow and an eye lazily slides open to see one of the guard-dogs walking towards him.</p><p>He lazily sits up, huffing in annoyance.</p><p>"wha' do ya want doggo? hop' you're no' here for food-" he snickers, "Its lasagna."</p><p>Sans can't help but cackle hard as Doggo recoils from him and the booth where the Tupperware sat; as if it alone would dust him.</p><p>"No!-" the dog monster barks gruffly "Im fine- i already ate... Im here because they say you have the good stuff! And you don't ramp up the price as Muffet does, and Dogamy won't share-" </p><p>Calming from his snickering, he raises a brow at him.</p><p>"the good stuff aye? you think you have the gold for them?" at this point he can call any price he god damn wanted for the dog biscuits and the dumb dog in front of him will shell it out, especially as Muffet demands <strong>1000G</strong> <strong><em>PER</em></strong> biscuit.</p><p>"Yeah- i saved up."<br/>
<br/>
His eye sockets narrow and he leans backcrossing his arms. "16 thousand for 40." he demands. It was cheaper then Grillbys that was for sure.</p><p>"then ill give ya 20 for 50." The Dog offered.</p><p>"okay- deal, cash. now." he holds his hand out.<br/>
<br/>
Getting the gold, he shoves it into his inventory, his magic counting it all to make sure it was the right amount, 20 thousand, before flipping away and coming back with a bag of Dog biscuits.</p><p>"nice doin' business with ya doggo." He grins tossing the bag at him. "now scram, I've got humans to look out for and so do you."</p><p>With the dog gone, Sans settles back down in his seat to sleep once again.</p>
<hr/><p>As you could probably guess, Sans had been woken up by his brother as he charges over and yes he was annoyed with him for; you guessed it, sleeping.</p><p>Once he was dismissed, he blipped himself to Grillbys, giving the old man a cut of what he got from Doggo, getting a pleased nod from the fire monster.</p><p>"Well done sans, you did well. 100 g less then my own seems to get people to cough up more. Our plan is working well."</p><p>You see, once upon a time, a small babybones Sans carrying an even smaller small babybones Papyrus, wandered into snowdin after their father had raised himself from existence. Knowing that they had a house on the other end of the underground - the elder of the two packed a small bag of things he thought they would need - which wasn't much because how was a child to know what they would need and made his way to the house he had only been twice to.</p><p>Along the way, lost, starving and hurt, and papyrus not being able to stay quiet as he cried from the bitter cold - Sans did the only thing he could think off, he snuck around the back of a restaurant and scrambled, noisily, in the bin. This attracted the attention of non-other than a young Grillby, thinking it was the mouse monster stealing from him again.</p><p>Now Grillby - and don't ask how - remembered Gaster, his best friend and recognised the children. Unsure why sans was rummaging in his bin, he brought them inside and got all the information while they ate and warmed up.</p><p>Of course in the end, his parental instincts didn't allow him to just let the boys go off on their own, or to live in the large house by themselves - he ended up taking them in.</p><p>As they got older, the affection between the three of them stayed more private, but that didn't stop them from showing it in their own way, especially through gaster's hand language that Grillby knew and him teaching how to understand his fire crackling. </p><p>"eh, I'm still thinking about making it higher... perhaps you should as well?" he tilts his head.</p><p>"cheeky." he 'rolls his eyes' setting down a mustard bottle on the counter "now sit, ill get your usual."</p><p>Grinning, Sans sits himself down and taking the bottle, watching his father go into the kitchen.</p><p>Turning to look out at the room, he smirks as he spots a few monsters turn away from his glance, knowing better than to try and steal from Grillby, especially while sans was here.</p><p>He guess life was fine for now, Easy work, great family and a soulmate waiting in his dreams... not too bad if you asked him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its no longer paused, but i doubt updates will be too fast! I've got things planned out, for now.<br/>--------///--------<br/>Kudo's, Comments and subscriptions are VERY appreciated!<br/>(They are my motivation and i love hearing about your reactions!)<br/>--------///--------<br/>tumblr - <a href="https://cherryao3nova.tumblr.com/">cherryao3nova</a> and / or D.A. - <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/bestartisfromthesoul">bestartisfromthesoul</a>.<br/>--------///--------<br/>my other fanfics - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356195/chapters/64189900">And They Were Room'MATES'</a> &amp; also <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183866/chapters/63716089">Reach for the Sky and Catch the Stars</a> also <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810297/chapters/62696002">VidChatTale: a VERY realistic 'game'.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>